


冬日焰火

by JANET_HOURS



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, F/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JANET_HOURS/pseuds/JANET_HOURS
Summary: 6K+🚗🚗🚗/pwp女佣照例进来收拾餐具。镂花的玻璃门扇被她们推开，刹那间涌进暖室的北风将门前悬挂的素白长纱高高扬起。乱云漫卷间，她们看见了女主人与男客的抵死缠绵。
Relationships: Chang chen/You
Kudos: 14





	冬日焰火

**Author's Note:**

> /豪门小妈梗  
> /女上男下！疯女人和弱质男流  
> /双⭐️警告！警告！警告！  
> /OOC！OOC！OOC！

01

我记得我第一次见到他，是在一个异常凛冽的冬日傍晚。

他一身月白色暗线格休闲西装，随我父亲一道，出现在别墅的门厅外。

他身后是北风卷雪。他对我父亲点了点头，优雅的褪去了两只手套。

露出一双骨肉匀停的手。

我站在通向一楼的旋转楼梯上，隔着一束巨大的白玫瑰丛偷看——其实我并不是故意的，只是父亲会回来这栋别墅，的确是件很不寻常的事——我看着父亲取下围巾随手搭在旁边的衣帽架上，忽然想起：他除了一双皮手套，好像再没有其他御寒的物件了。

可他行止从容，丝毫没有显露出被寒冷侵袭的迹象。

02

两个人进了门厅，径直向一楼里侧的一个会客厅走去，路过旋转楼梯时，父亲看见了站在楼梯上的我。

“父亲。”

我莫名紧张地握了握掌下的楼梯扶手。

“你不必下来。张先生是生意伙伴。这笔订单完成之前，他会住在一楼的客卧。”

父亲的威严令我木讷地点了点头，而他见我点头，也没作任何思索，随即转身离开。

那一刻，我本应立刻回到自己的卧室的——就当什么也没有发生一样——可转身之前，却发现，他并没有跟上我的父亲。

相反的是，他已经落下了三四步远的距离。

他停在原地，佯装抬头观察整座别墅的装潢陈设，目光却一直朝我这个方向扫过来。

03

自从那天我躲回房间后，那个寄住在我家里的男人就找上了我——我的意思是思想上的——我总会发呆一阵子，回神之后又发现自己发呆时在想他；又或者与他共进的早餐总会比较愉悦，随口与他开个玩笑他也会很善意地接纳；甚至已经有两个下人告诉我，我在她们敲门进来之后，心不在焉地把她们都叫作了，“张先生”。

也许，我真的臆测他很久了。

04

但她们也告诉我，这位张先生与我父亲的关系，貌似并没有看上去的那样寻常。

他们常常会在会客厅一谈就谈五六个小时，不分昼夜；也从来不需要下人续茶换水、开窗通风。

事情已经发生过很多次了。下人不敢言语，只能来找我这个别墅事实上的女主人。

05

我嘴上没说，但也大致猜出了一部分。

就像那天早餐时，我看见他的一条没有被居家连帽衫的领子遮住的锁骨上，有一颗鲜红的玫瑰。

“张先生，您所拥有的……位于巴西的草莓种植园里，”我低头笑了一下，“是熟练老农比较多呢，还是花季少女比较多？”

06

一个恶劣的小玩笑。

我说完，随手拿起一边的牛奶杯浅抿了一口。这是从小的教养让我还在维持仅剩的矜持。我从被奶液沾染得有些糟污的玻璃杯沿上抬起眼睛，专注地盯着对面人的表情变化——

他只是稍稍惊愕了一下，旋即，脸上浮现出一个了然的笑容。

07

这样的反应令我大感意外。

对我来说，这甚至比惊慌失措地遮掩或是毫无廉耻地邀请更具有诱惑力。

三九天的上午，餐厅里就算开了暖气依然有些清冷。他没有去扯起衣领遮掩，微微冻红的艾马殊海峡就这样暴露在我的视线之下。

“或许，有朝一日，我能有幸邀请到我面前的小姐，去我的种植园参观一番。”

我听着他愉悦的回答，哑然失笑。嘴里半口牛奶滚落咽喉，我轻轻舔了一下唇上残留的乳液，放下了手里的牛奶杯——

08

大理石纹面的餐桌上，狼藉一片。

女佣照例进来收拾餐具。她们推开镂花的玻璃门扇，刹那间北风涌进暖室，将门前悬挂的素白长纱高高扬起。

乱云漫卷间，她们目睹了女主人与男客的抵死缠绵。

09

她们的女主人虚倚着桌沿，几乎把全身的重量都欺在男人身上；而男人依旧端坐在原位，分毫未动。

——唯独衣领被提起，他喉颈昂扬。

我正凶狠地吻着他。

我叼住他的下唇便开始啄吮，仿佛那才是我餐盘中那颗殷红的樱桃，他被我吻得招架不住，很快也请君入瓮般打开了唇齿关隘。我得此空隙，立刻乘隙而入，就如同琥珀屋前的纳粹军士一般，开始忘乎所以地侵扫每一寸角落。

而他，则放任我四处攫取。

甚至在我侵入之初，竟如挑逗般地不作回应。

直到我急不可耐地又将他的衣领重重一提，用自己的舌尖去挑他的舌尖——他才好整以暇地开始了与我的绞缠。

轻缓而激烈。他的吻柔情缱绻，却又极富技巧地夺取着我的气息。我惊讶于他的熟稔，便闭上眼享受他包裹和啃噬，任自己向断续的边缘飘零。

我尝到了他的味道。那应该是一片混生着高大白桦和雪松的树林。

而他回应着我的样子，就如同林中冰湖上，一只援颈求救的天鹅。

10

当我终于喘息着伏倒在他的肩窝上时，我听见了女佣们鱼贯而入的声音。她们沉默着清去了桌上的杂物，又鱼贯而出，离开时却引得他一声轻笑。

“又是哪个不知天高地厚的看你了？嗯？”

“是我先看的她啦。”

他在我耳边吃吃地笑。

11

昏暗的房间里，巨大的投影屏幕上闪动着晦暗的画面。

那天下午，云一直压得很低。我窝在被子里看了十几部小语种情色片，直到一束暖黄色的光从身后的窗户外照进来。

那扇厚重的铁艺大门吱呀呀地打开，而后父亲的古董车便低吼着碾过了喷泉花坛周围的石子路，最终在别墅前停下。我本是要让下人立即准备晚餐的，可转念一想——他们或许早已经在高尔夫球场的餐厅里就已经用过了。

于是我随手又点开了一个视频，继续百无聊赖地品鉴起来。

剧情烂得无可指摘。唯一的看点只有影片里那个精神失常的女人身材足够曼妙。我已经不知那是她睡的第几个男人了，只记得她永远在高潮时呓语般的怪叫：

“Lágrimas de la luna！”

月亮的眼泪？

可笑。我随口啐了一句，终于厌烦了，光脚下床准备去厨房觅食，可还没走出几步，门却先被人从外面敲响了。

贝丝终于知道要给我送晚餐了。我低骂一句，随手扯着怎么也没办法捋平的丝质睡裙，就按下了门把手。

12

我没想到的是，门外站的不是贝丝。

而是他。

外面厅堂里的灯已经全熄了，整栋别墅蓝得就像一座浸在地中海里的古堡。游泳池的水光穿过巨大的落地窗映进来，他的轮廓被镀上一层银色。

而我的睡裙，还堆在腰际。

下身当然未着寸缕。

最后是我用力一扯，睡裙才终于在他面前落下。

裙摆上的蕾丝晃晃悠悠，堪堪遮住了腿根。

13

“啧。饿死了。”

他隐在眼底的戏谑被我看得一清二楚。我很不满意地嘟哝了一句，二话不说就对着他的唇压了上去。

他没有像上午那样骄矜着欲擒故纵——这着实令我惊讶——相反的是，他开始以同样热烈的吻回应我。

于是我们开始了肆意地搂抱和热吻。脆弱的水迹在暗光下被拉扯成银丝，水声像海潮倒灌般响在我们耳畔。我被他吻得鼓膜发疼，可那种脆弱的抽离感又是那样令人着迷，教人不舍放开，于是我双手一挥又攀上他的颈项，扣紧后脑，孤注一掷，将他向更深处吻去。

世界淫靡，而情欲无解。

我仿佛脱离了他的唇便再不能活，义无反顾，将一切都送进了他的口中。我错了，他绝不是柔弱的天鹅，他分明是一只狡黠的牝鹿，他吻我就如同吻一个被他诱骗至泥淖的狩猎者，撷吮我的唇珠，舔舐我的鼻尖，啄红我的耳垂，最后在我的眼睫上落下璨金的湿迹。我借着痒意颤动睫毛，他便又故意移开，去濡湿我摇摇欲坠的领口，掌纹隔着丝料摩过乳尖，激起我一声无力的叹息。

或许没有人可以承受他的挑逗。我如是想着，终于难耐地捧起了他伏在胸前的脸——无边风光都映在他眼里——我再次用唇封上了他的唇。

胸前被他濡湿的地方，早已连缀成了一串永恒的宝石。

哦，我无上的、绝世的，珍宝。

14

如果不是房门被我踹上，大概我们会浪叫着引来所有下人，然后在所有人面前忘情地做爱。但我确然还残存着一些神智，于是在完全沦陷之前，蓄足了力气，反身一推，将他掼进了房内。

真丝睡裙被揉得愈发堆叠褶皱，而规整的高档四件套也被胡乱剥落了一路——它们委顿着，被错乱的脚步无情踩踏而过，最终在巨大的水晶吊盏下成为了一堆没有存在价值的布料。他身上的最后一寸遮盖终于消失不见，窗外荡漾的水光折射到他身上，细长而匀停的裸体终于暴露在我眼前。

而投影屏幕上闪动着的画面，又将他冷色调的肌肤，染上了一层艳俗的色彩。

艹。

见鬼。

我的目光，像端详一件青花瓷器一样，贪婪地在他身上流连，而他居然就这样毫无羞赧地站在我面前，腿间的性器若无其事地挺立。

真是见鬼。理智的最后一根弦绷断，我一步迈过去就将他凌空扑倒。

倒下的瞬间他还在我耳边轻笑。笑声就像一尾游鱼，若即若离地搔过我耳后、勾起那些无人知晓的痒意。

15

不等他躺平，我就已经张开双腿跨坐在了他身上。暗夜中他就像一条离了岸的人鱼，摸起来肌骨匀实又腻滑细润，连刀劈斧刻般的面庞也像海妖一样让人迷醉。我恶劣地将粘腻不堪的大腿内侧贴紧他腰际，一边若即若离地在他小腹上蹭动，一边把睡裙撩至颈下对他敞开了胸腹。

两枚红樱在空气中袒露着，色情地摇晃。

他被我锢在身下，随意挣动了几下就放弃了。我顽劣地骑在他身上不做动作，他食髓知味，昂起头颈便张口含住了一枚。舌尖开始灵巧地画圈，我被他惹得阵阵轻叹，双手不住地摩挲着他的肩膀，却依旧无处纾解周身的空虚感；就在略略分神之际，他的两条长腿不安分地在我看不见的地方屈起，膝盖一扣，竟生生将我往他那段灼热的情欲上一推。

我一愣。我没料想到他会这样。当下失笑。

“你就这么着急？”

他好像从来都是把这种急切藏在表面的浪荡之下的，如今在不经意间流露出来，竟也是十足十的可爱。

我思忖着，歪着头就吃吃笑了起来。他见我不理会，也不答话，埋怨似的在我乳晕上一咬，立刻又开始了吞吃。

我没料到比方才更加强烈的舒爽会再度袭来，惊得“啊”的一声向后一退，却被他直接揽住了后腰。他抱住我便将脸埋进了我的双乳之间，我眼看着他开始吮吸、亲吻、舔舐，鼻尖抵在我的乳肉上磨蹭，然后又、下移，划过肚脐，沿着胯骨、一下一下啃噬我腰上的细肉。他的双手也像过电一样在我脊背上游走，我起先还想反抗，到最后直接反弓起了脊骨，将柔软的腹肉全数摊展在了他面前。

“他就是绝世的妖精。”

我两眼泫然失焦，恍惚中这样想着。头顶巨大的水晶吊盏变成了一团绽开的焰火，我在那上面找到了千万双迷离的眼睛——它们难却我的盛情，将全数充作这场飨宴的窥伺者。

16

或许，只有肮脏的交媾才足以救活两条搁浅的鱼；又或许，一场荒唐的性爱，才足以将整座亚特兰蒂斯淹没。

我下面已经泛滥成灾了，泥泞地在他小腹上染成一片，可他仍支着上半身在伺弄我。被抽离的魂魄缓缓归位，我动情地抽出一只手去抚他的颈侧，却摸到他肩背僵直，还兼有细细的颤抖。

我轻喘着低下头去找他的唇。

可他依旧在机械地吮着我的皮肉，十分不得要领。我甚至看见他难耐地皱起了眉头。

我忽然心生不悦。

——我不喜欢这样。

我一时还说不出话，于是颈侧的手滑过下颌挑起他的下巴，示意他停下。

——这弄的好像是我在逼迫他，而他又以此来要挟我。

他最终顺从地照做了。湿透了的乳尖自他口中退出，涎水意犹未尽地坠出一道弧线落在他起伏的胸膛上。他再没有讨好似的来我身上点火，而是绵软地向后倒去，籍着我垫在他脑后的力道，头无力地后仰。我不知他的目光到底落向何处，手中只有一截白皙脆弱的男人咽喉，莫名其妙地留在那里。

“唔……唔……”无意义的音节从那段咽喉里发出来，他身上还在不断痉挛。

——我分明还没将他如何呢……

他全身都泛着奇异的潮红，我看着，疑惑又有些扫兴地碰了碰他胸口的红果。那小东西抖动着又挺高了一些，可我却已经全然没有快意了。他通红的唇半张着，像一朵餐桌上的装饰花，氤氲的气息自那里飞出，然后在寒夜中飞散。我想了想把手指伸进去，压着他舌根在他温热潮湿的深处恣意搅动，等沾满了唾液之后，又将手指从他咽喉里提出，来回蹂躏他的唇瓣……

他就这样被我弄着，发出呵、呵的声音。

他迷离的目光聚拢在我身上，嘴角早已尽是晶莹的体液。我居高临下地坐在他身上，将沾满他唾液的手指含进了嘴里。

17

……

哦……

神明在上……

我是否应当感激您赐予他 这副敏感的肉体——我亲 爱的 阿刻罗伊得斯，他竟然比刚才挺得还要高！

他的分身正戳着我的臀肉—— 我忽然俯下身在他喉结上啄了几口。

这具敏感的身体简直令我 欲火重燃。 大约是情潮终于退去， 他在转醒之间也发觉了自己的勃起，空着的手难耐地摸索了几下，便一把捉住我在他身上乱摸的手直往下引。我顺水推舟地被他牵着，一路抚过胯骨，然后摸到了他早已挂满了前液的顶端——接着是直硬的柱身，再是两颗、刚好可以被握进一张手掌里的囊袋——天哪，多么完美的形状，我揉着那两颗囊袋赞叹，而他一下一下挺着腰，身体在我手下出现细密的抽搐。

多美妙的一副肉体 ！性欲之神到底在你身上赋予了多少的垂青！

“唔……唔唔……”他想要呻吟，奈何喉结被我叼住，只能发出含混的低吼。

“老东西会对你这样么？”我握着他愈发胀大的男根在他耳边问。

“唔唔，唔……”他扭过头来吻我的耳垂，声音暧昧不明。我不知道他是不是在回答我的问题，我只听清了一个我从未听过的称呼。

——哦，我的公主……

那句猝然间从他嘴角溢出的称呼就像一道由天际涌来的河流，我突然呆了一下，撑起了上半身，手上也停了动作。

“我的公主，呃哈……”他还在失神，忽然上下都没了快慰，便招着两条手臂来抱我。

我撑着身体被他搂住了后颈。看着他满脸胡乱的体液，我突然扑上去堵住了他接下来要说的所有话。

18

我让他看着我的眼睛，手扶着他的性器用臀肉磨蹭。他最终忍不住射在了我的后腰上，白浊向股缝间流去，和透明的蜜液一道，层层叠叠地在我腿间混成一片。我抹下来一些，恶趣味地涂到他的腿根上，咬着唇角对他笑。

真是一件绝美的艺术品。

他呼吸还未从刚刚过去的高潮里平复，皮肤在起伏间，亮光粼粼的，两条修长的腿就像海面下悠悠摆动的鱼尾。“我的公主……”他亲了一口我的眼角，揽过我赤裸的身体躺进他怀里。刚射过一遍的男根在我眼前低着头，我拨开早已湿透的两瓣肉唇覆在他柱身上，挺腰轻轻地蹭。还在不应期里的他在我身后敏感得轻喘，我享受地听着，听够了又回过头，扳着他下颌吻他。

“记住……”我舔了舔他的上颚，“我可不是那个老东西，也不是那些不敢让你见光的粗鲁男人。”

虽然是调笑，可我说得认真，他也咬了咬我的舌尖以示回应，又拉起我的手向身下探去。我原以为他要让我为他手淫，却没想到自己的手覆上的，竟是一道丰腴的肉缝。

！？

我惊讶得立刻将绞缠着的舌从他口中退了出来——他追过来亲了一下我的脸颊，又低下头舔了舔我的肩头——我立即起身去看，迫不及待分开他两条长腿……

那道正翕合着的肉缝就藏在两颗囊袋后面，丰沛的汁水源源不断地从里面渗出来，中间的肉粒肿成鲜艳的车厘子色，若隐若现地埋在褶皱之间，而他腿根后面用贴片固定着一枚电键，电键的另一头正没进那道肉缝里！

我心脏狂跳着将手覆了上去——他那道肉缝窄到我可以用半只手掌盖住，轻轻一压，还可以感受到从里面传出来的密密匝匝的震动感。

——这是……是什么时候埋进里面去的？

他来我房间之前？在高尔夫球场？还是，一直都……

越想，眩晕感就越往颅顶冲。我努力地接受这件事，一边拨开了那两片肉花往里面看：里面一只跳蛋浅浅地卡着，颜色被粉嫩的四壁映得通红；甬道细窄得堪比幼童的生殖器，更是把那颗跳蛋衬得无比巨大。

“……这是我父亲……”我惊叹着撕掉了那枚贴片，将电键握在了手里。他亦紧张地看着我——频率开在最大，他在一直不停地被那个小东西操着，然后一遍一遍地被送上女人的高潮。

“你想让我帮你把它拿出来是吗？”

我突然扯了扯手里的电键，他突然惊呼一声，腰顿时软塌下去。“太……太深了……”他颤抖着伸手过来想挡，我却没让他碰到。他见状只能摇着头，慌乱地来寻我脖颈，可我已经下定了决心，只吮了吮他伸过来的指尖，探身去旁边够来一罐用过的润滑油，拧开，剜下一指，然后直接便抹进了花心里。

19

手指侵入的瞬间，他发出了一声无法抑制的泣吟。

要让他身上这个不正常的女穴来承受指奸委实太难了。我只不过伸了一支手指进去，就已经被里面湿热而紧密的软肉包裹得严丝合缝。我不得不屈起手指、用指节去开拓两边的肉壁，可脆弱的内里甚至不能忍受这样的刺激，花心直接痉挛着涌出一股汁液浇在我的手上。“放松，放松”，我压住他紧绷着瑟缩着的腿不让他退后，亲吻他腿根上的战栗转移他注意。那颗跳蛋被塞进去时究竟是怎样的一番境况？他是否也像现在这样无所顾忌地哭喊，抑或是楚楚可怜地挣扎？可他这副凄惨的模样只会让正奸淫着他的人生出更多玩弄他的主意，最终将他变成一个无知无觉的娈偶。

我的手还在他的女道里面抠挖。穴肉正慢慢地适应，逐渐变得松软，而他在跳蛋和手指的共同奸插下，也即将又要向高潮而去。他又重新倒回了床上，腹部因为抽气而紧贴，两扇肋骨将皮肤顶出清晰的形状，仿佛灵魂正在被鬼魅吸摄，细窄的腰胯悬在空中被我勒着，以一种怪异的姿势对抗着极端的快感。

或许是想要缓解那种让人疯狂的感觉吧，他捉了我的手让我重新去握他勃起的阴茎，却被我一下挣开了。他呜咽一声，又被我拽得更近——我扯起他上半身让他坐起来看着我，然后张口便将他腿间的性器吞进了咽喉深处。

舌面将柱身由下至上舔过一遍，他原本渐高的呻吟登时断成了三截。我将舌尖在他的软沟上抵着，手里动作不停，一作力将滑腻的跳蛋扯出阴道，然后又重新并起两指捅了进去——他根本无暇停息——我的手指轻易就在他幼弱的洞穴里找到了那一点，一圈一圈地把那一点狠狠揉按进肉里去。他惊惧地看着自己所有的弱点都被我掌握在手中，浑身都发着抖，嘴里胡乱地发出低喃。我拉过他无所适从的手，将自己的手与他的交握在一起，然后微微撑起身，又吞吐了几次之后，将嘴里从他铃口冒出的前液哺在他腿间。

——老东西的资产早就被我摸透了。

我边说边用舌尖在他胯骨上画圈，说完一句又回头把他的前端含住。他爽得没法多说一个字，我便接着在他阴道里抽插。

——你会告诉他吗？

我碾着他肿胀的阴蒂，而深入内里的食指直接在他发育不完全的宫口搅动。

——你会为他怀上孩子吗？

他睁着湿漉漉的眼睛对我用力摇头。

——……那就跟我，做我的人。

做我永远的神明。

话音落下，他突然将我从地上拉了起来。洇在泪意下的漆黑瞳孔闪着光，我忽而忘了手上的动作。

他用拇指指腹轻抚过我的两腮，长发被缱绻地拢到背后。我不明所以，他便凑到我耳边对我说了一句什么——

太轻了。

我只听到了他嘴唇开闭的声音——但那已经完全无法妨碍我们了。我挺直身体去迎接他俯下身来的吻，手指则在他身下继续搅弄，直到那道肉缝痉挛着高潮。他在情潮的浪尖上一瞬失神，脱力之前将我用力抱起，两人终于一同滚倒在了被衾上。

微烫的体温在冷色调的夜里蒸腾，他靠着他仅剩的体力将我包裹起来。眼前这个绝世的精灵终于成了我一个人的弄臣，我一个人的妻子，和丈夫。他流着泪的吻，被晶莹的涎液染得过分诱人的红唇，还有那残缺又完美的肉体，从此都将只属于我一个人。他会将我轻柔地平放在床上，托起我的腰，分开我的双腿，然后用灼烫的性器进入我的身体——从前我如此肖想，而如今现实也确然如此——我们身上的体液终于完全混合在了一起。我呼喊着，“Lágrimas de la luna！”，然后等待着他将我身上的一切点燃。

20

天鹅绒的窗帘依然敞着，窗外开始下雪。

我依稀听闻，远处还有一台留声机在唱歌。

是一首我从未听过的歌。

> _Fhir a' bhàta (Oh, my boatman),_
> 
> _噢，我的船夫，_
> 
> _'S tric mi sealltainn on chnoc as àirde (I often search the highest hilltop),_
> 
> _我跨足那最高的山顶只为寻找你，_
> 
> _gach àit' an téid thu (wherever you may be),_
> 
> _无论你在哪里，_
> 
> _Dh'fheuch am faic mi fear a' bhàta (Trying to find my boatman),_
> 
> _我一直试着寻觅我的船夫，_
> 
> _gach àit' an téid thu (wherever you may be),_
> 
> _无论你在哪里。_

窗外的雪花在缓缓上升——我头颈倒悬躺在床沿边，身体与他一同律动。

万籁俱寂间，有一粒即燃即熄的火星，终于无可救药地坠入了深渊里。

END

**Author's Note:**

> /豪门描写有参考了不起的盖茨比  
> /小语种情色片是笔者虚构的，假的！  
> /月亮的眼泪，印第安人语言中的尼罗河，文里用的是西班牙文的直译  
> /阿刻罗伊得斯，古希腊神话中塞壬的别称  
> /所引用歌词来源为网易云音乐


End file.
